La vita é bella
by Lilius's fan
Summary: guerra ha comenzado. Hay muertes y más muertes. La gente sufre. Pero siempre hay una luz y no hay que perderla. Capítulo 1 UP!
1. Chapter 1

La vite é bella (La vida es bella)

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling. **

**Trama: La guerra ha comenzado. Hay muertes y más muertes. La gente sufre. Pero siempre hay una luz y no hay que perderla. ¿Será un one-shot o algo más?**

**Prólogo:**

La joven Potter buscaba entre la gente a su prima. Acababa de perderla cuando un montón de personas se atravesaron corriendo. Entonces vio un cabello pelirrojo enmarañado.

-¡Ahí estás! –exclamó jadeante Lily.

Rose asintió, aunque se veía un poco de temor en su rostro. Y no era para menos. La guerra asustaba a cualquiera. Lily asintió. Rose sacó su varita para aparecerse en el 12 de Grimmauld Place. Las dos llevaban capas de viaje, amabas eran de color negro. Su capucha ocultaba su cabello, y su rostro, también el color de ojos. En sus manos, cada una llevaba una bolsa de papel. Lily llevaba un vestido manga larga lila con unas botas negras, Rose un vestido también manga larga y unas botas, solo que su vestido era de color azul y sus botas de color gris. Las bolsas llevaban ingredientes para pociones. Ambas se aparecieron en Grimmauld Place. Lily sacudió un poco de polvo que tenía en su capa y ambas entraron.

-¡Mamá, ya llegamos! –avisó Rose.

El 12 de Grimmauld Place había cambiado mucho. Ahora todo estaba lleno de luz. Y comodidades y lujos no faltaban. Entonces Ginny y Hermione salieron, sonriendo.

-Ahí están –suspiró aliviada Hermione, yendo a abrazar a ambas.

Después de que Hermione terminará de abrazar a Lily, Ginny hizo lo propio.

-¿Dónde están las demás? –preguntó Lily.

-Seguro que en la habitación –comentó Ginny-, pero avísanos si no están ahí.

Ambas asintieron y subieron las escaleras después de dejar las bolsas sobre una mesa. La casa era de cinco pisos. Ellas dormían en el tercero, donde había más de diez puertas. Entraron a la única blanca. La habitación era muy espaciosa. Había dos camarotes, un camarote en la pared del fondo y en la pared de la derecha un camarote. En la de la izquierda, había dos puertas. Una de las puertas era un armario-recámara, llena de la ropa. La otra era el baño. En lo que quedaba de la pared, había dos tocadores y también dos espejos de cuerpo entero, un librero y algunos estantes pegados en la pared, junto con un mueble. En el medio de la habitación, unas mesas y unas sillones. El suelo era de felpa. Las paredes eran de color blanco y todos los estantes y cosas a las que me refería o eran fucsias, rosas o morada. El equipo de músico colgaba del techo por un hechizo.

-¡Lily! ¡Rose! –Saludó Roxanne, parándose de un tirón.

Molly, Maritza, Cassie, Alice, Lucy y Dominique sonrieron desde el suelo.

-¿Ya terminaron las compras? –preguntó Dominique.

-Sí –contestó Rose y luego miró el juego muggle llamado Monopolio en medio de ellos.

-¡Ya llegamos! –se escuchó un grito en la planta baja.

Todas se pararon y echaron a correr hacia abajo. Molly era la hija mayor de Percy y Audrey. Su cabello era marrón rojizo, como el de Rose, solo que el suyo era lacio. Sus ojos eran celestes y su piel no tan pálida, sino un poquito más oscura. Rose tenía el color de cabello de Molly y sus ojos de color azul cristalino, con piel blanca y pecas. Era alta y delgada. Roxanne era la benjamina de la familia Weasley-Johnson, la única mujer. Era morena como su madre y su cabello era crespo de un color negro, solo que con algunos reflejos pelirrojos y con el sol parecía realmente de color rojo. Sus ojos eran negros con gris. Lucy era la hija menor de Percy y Audrey, su cabello de color cobrizo, su piel blanca y sus ojos miel. Dominique era pelirroja, al contrario de Victoire, que era rubia. Dominique tenía los ojos azul, igual que Victoire y ambas la piel platinada. Maritza era pelinegra, pero con los ojos azul de Hannah. Lily era la copia idéntica de su madre, solo que con algunos rasgos de Lily Evans, su abuela. Alice era rubia pálida y de ojos castaños, idéntica a Neville (era hija de Luna y Neville), Cassie, que era su hermana y tenía la misma edad, era castaña clara y de ojos verdes.

-¡James! –chilló Lily, corriendo a abrazar a su hermano.

James Sirius Potter era pelinegro, con el cabello indomable y sus ojos marrón chocolate y era morocho. Albus era idéntico a su padre, de no ser porque su cabello era más domable y no usaba gafas, al contrario de James y su padre.

-¿Y qué hay de mí? –dijo Scorpius, frunciendo el ceño.

Lily río y fue a abrazar a su novio. Sí. Scorpius Malfoy y Lily Luna Potter eran novios.

-La cena está lista –Dijo Alison, saliendo de la cocina.

-¡Alison! –Sonrió Albus y corrió a abrazar a su novia y entonces añadió-, ¿Qué hacías en la cocina?

-Acabó de llegar –se encogió de hombros ella-, Julliet sigue en la cocina.

-¿Julliet? –preguntó embobando James.

Todos rodaron los ojos, sonrieron burlonamente o se rieron. Entonces Julliet apareció. Vestía unos vaqueros, un suéter de color malva y una bufanda roja. Sus botas eran de color marrón.

-Julliet… -sonrió James al ver a la joven.

-Hola James Sirius –saludó ella.

Julliet tenía la costumbre de decirle a todos por sus dos nombres o si estos no lo tenían, por su nombre y apellido. Julliet tenía la voz pausada y misteriosa, era una chica muy inteligente, pero no era una sabelotodo que respondía todas las preguntas. Sí le preguntaban respondía, si ese no era el caso, no lo hacía. Era tranquila. Y cuando estaba muy feliz o divertida, esbozaba media sonrisa. Nadie sabía porque, pero Julliet no sonreía, y cuando estaba en el estado que ya mencioné, era cuando medio sonreía.

-Julliet –le sonrió Lily a una de sus mejores amigas, a pesar de que Julliet tuviera la misma edad de James-, ¿Por qué no subiste con Alison?

-Justo cuando íbamos a subir, llegaron los chicos y ayudamos a tu madre y a tu tía a servir la comida.

-¡Ya está lista la cena! –llamó Ginny.

Con "los chicos", Julliet también se refería a Louis, Fred, Hugo, Frank, Lorcan, Lysander, Ralph y Zane.

-¡Qué bien! Porque muero de hambre –comentó Hugo.

-¡Tú lo único que piensas es en comer! –dijo Maritza, exasperada.

(¿No les recuerda a algunas personas?)

La cena estaba deliciosa. Era el día libre de Kreacher y de Winky, Hermione había insistido. Los jóvenes cenaron entre bromas y bromas. Porque era cierto, había una guerra haya fuera, pero… No había que perder la esperanza, ni la sonrisa.

-¿Y qué tal les fue en "su misión? –preguntó Lily.

Los muchachos enarcaron las cejas y Scorpius tosió fuertemente.

-Eh… Bien, Bien –murmuró Scorpius, bebiendo el juego de naranja.

Lily bufó y se paró. Se sentó al costado de Julliet y miró a mal a su novio, con él que previamente había estado sentada al costado.

-¡Vamos, princesa! –le pedía Scorpius dos horas después de la cena.

-No –respondía ella, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Scorpius seguía rogándole, mientras los demás jóvenes los observaban divertidos.

-Ándale, primito. Deja a Lily en paz, ya te dijo que no –musitó divertida Alison.

-¿Y ahora te volviste mexicana? –le dijo con sorna Scorpius.

Alison le miró mal y se paró, acercándose para darle puñetazos en el estómago.

-¡Ay, ay! –Se quejó Scorpius y luego chilló-, ¡Albus, sácame a tu novia de encima!

Albus solo se río. Lily empezó a reír y entonces Scorpius sonrío.

-¡No vale que sonrías! –protestó con irritación Alison.

-¿Cómo no voy a sonreír si mi princesa ya lo hizo?

Los chicos se empezaron a reír y hacer burla, mientras las chicas sonreían dulcemente. Lily se sonrojó.

-¡Vale, vale! Scorpius… Te perdono –suspiró Lily.

Entonces una ola de aplausos vino de los jóvenes, mientras Lily y Scorpius se abrazaban.

-¡Vayan que están embarrados de miel! –se burló de Cassie, que tenía catorce años.

-¡Oh, cállate! –murmuró Lily y ambas se empezaron a tirar almohadas, riéndose.

Porque a pesar del dolor, todos tienen el derecho de reír y divertirse. Porque la vida es bella…

-Ñ-

**No sé si mantenerlo como un one-shot o continuarlo como una historia. Bueno, ojalá me dejen su opinión y me digan si les gusta o no. **

**Ariz. **


	2. Chapter 2

La vite é bella (La vida es bella)

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling. **

**Trama: La guerra ha comenzado. Hay muertes y más muertes. La gente sufre. Pero siempre hay una luz y no hay que perderla. ¿Será un one-shot o algo más?**

**Capítulo 1: ¿Por qué empezó la guerra?**

**-Ñ-**

Lily estaba en su habitación, pensando. Rose dormía profundamente en la cama de abajo. Cerró los ojos y levantó su almohada, encontrando unas cartas del año pasado… Antes del inicio de la guerra.

_2 de septiembre del 2024_

_Querida Lily:_

_No ha pasado un día y ya te extraño. Me siento vacío sin ti. La escuela de aurores empieza hoy y me levanté temprano para escribirte esta carta. Todo marcha bien. No hay percances en la oficina de aurores, según tu padre. Albus sigue durmiendo, igual que James (típico). Supongo que Rose está despierta desde las cuatro de la madrugada, ya la conoces. En realidad, no tengo algo muy interesante que contar, pero te extrañaba tanto que simplemente tuve que escribir. Sabes que te adoro ¿no? Oh, por Merlín, que empalagoso que estoy siendo. (Y eso que juré nunca serlo, pero como vez, me cambiaste la vida y los pensamientos). Creo que al final está carta terminará siendo corta, ya que no sé qué decirte, porque las palabras no son suficiente para expresar lo que siento en estos momentos. _

_Te amo,_

_Scorpius_

Lily empezó a buscar cartas de noviembre, hasta que encontró la primera.

_1 de noviembre del 2024 _

_Querida Lily:_

_Debes estar furiosa porque no te avisé lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero tampoco tenía idea. Es cierto que había habido más casos de lo normal, pero solo un par y no tantos como dicen los reporteros. Ayer, 31 de octubre, Albus, yo y James fuimos a la oficina de tu padre. Teddy estaba ahí, igual que los demás aurores. Ocurrió de repente, un ataque masivo al ministerio. Eran demasiadas personas. Tiramos hechizos, maldiciones y encantamientos, todo lo que sabíamos. Pero no fue suficiente. Hay varios rehenes y muchos heridos, y algunos muertos. Todo parecía tan horrible. Sangre en un lado y en el otro. Entonces el que parecía el líder dijo: "Cobraremos venganza de cada hijo e hija, nieto o nieta, de los que colaboraron para terminar con la muerte de nuestro señor, de Lord Voldemort. Pagarán cada baja nuestro con dos niños, héroes. Y a ustedes, traidores, les espera algo peor que eso. Sangres sucias, teman, mestizos, huyan, sangres limpias, corran, nadie se salvará de esta. Todos son traidores para nosotros" Es muy seguro que estés al borde de un colapso nervioso, incluso tal vez estés llorando. No te escribí esto para hacerte sufrir, sino para que tengas cuidado. Amor, esto parece ser una guerra, o el inicio de una. Y si eso es verdad, habrá mucho dolor y mucho sufrimiento. Nuestros padres ya pasaron por esto y tal vez, por obra del destino, es nuestro turno de hacerlo. Pero de algo estoy seguro. Estoy seguro de que te amo más que nunca y no dejaré que nada te pace, Lily. Todo estará bien y pronto esto será solo un mal recuerdo. Te lo prometo, princesa. _

_Te ama, adora y quiere_

_Scorpius H. Malfoy _

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por el rostro de Lily, guardando las cartas, bajó por la escalerilla del camarote y salió de la habitación. Bajó a la cocina y entonces vio una sombra.

-¿Scorpius? –murmuró, sacando su varita por si acaso.

-Hola, Lily. La vita é bella.

"La vita é bella" era la clave que los dos hicieron para identificar al otro. Lily asintió y se acercó a su novio. Se sentó en la silla del costado.

-¿Recuerdas cuando comenzó esto? –preguntó Lily.

-¿Cuándo comenzó la guerra? Sí, más o menos. Nunca imaginé que podría ser tan horrible.

-Cuando era pequeña –comenzó a relatar Lily-, mamá nos contaba historias del tiempo de papá, pero le cambiaba los nombres a los protagonistas. Hablaba cosas tan perfectas, increíbles, cosas únicas. Sobre un mago malvado y un niño huérfano que salvó al mundo.

Yo y mis hermanos jugábamos a que la guerra volvía y que nosotros éramos los héroes. En nuestro guerra, había también muertos, pero al final siempre los revivíamos. Una tarde, en uno de nuestros juegos, papá entró y se quedó pasmado. En nuestra historia de ese día, Albus era Voldemort, James era el niño huérfano y yo era la princesa que el niño tenía que salvar. Recuerdo que tenía que actuar como si fuera una prisionera y James actuaba como si estuviera herido.

Entonces Albus movía la varita de mentira que nos había regalado el tío George, mientras imitaba una risa escalofriante y decía: "Todos tus amigos han caído y pronto lo hará la princesa. Te di la opción de rendirte, pero ahora te mataré. Avada Kedavra…" Papá parecía consternado. Empezó a gritar y mamá subió corriendo, asustada. Cuando vio a papá en ese estado y a nosotros actuando de esa forma y confundidos, lo comprendió. Llevó a papá a su habitación y lo tranquilizó durante unos minutos. Luego volvió por nosotros y nos llevó al cuarto de James. Dijo que cuando papá era niño había pasado cosas muy similares a las que nos había contado y que nuestros juegos le recordaban lo que pasó. No nos regañó, como esperábamos. Los tres estábamos sorprendidos de que nuestro padre haya pasado cosas similares a ese niño huérfano que era nuestro héroe.

Finalmente, cuando Teddy vino en Navidad, los seis salimos a la calle y papá nos contó con lujo de detalles todo. Nunca imaginamos que ese niño era nuestro propio padre.

Scorpius miró a Lily y luego suspiró.

-Cuando era niño, encontré unos viejos juguetes de mi madre en el sótano. Y también un álbum de recuerdos. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue un diario. Pero no era de mi madre, sino de Bellatrix Lestrange. Pintaba a los mortifagos como héroes. Y entonces yo empecé a creerlo. Con el tiempo, cada cosa que hacía Bellatrix yo la imitaba. Empecé a tratar mal a los elfos domésticos. Durante ese tiempo, mis padres habían estado de viaje. Cuando volvieron y vieron mi trato hacia los elfos y hacia los muggles, me llevaron a una habitación. Cuando les conté del diario, me explicaron lo de la guerra. Mi padre parecía haber envejecido veinte años.

Scorpius, los mortifagos no son héroes. Ellos son los malos de la historia. Mataron a mucha gente, y torturaron sin piedad. Bellatrix fue mi tía y no estoy orgulloso de eso. Hijo, yo fui un mortifago y fue el peor error que pude haber cometido. Nunca, Scorpius, nunca, se te ocurra pertenecer a ellos. No veas a lo demás como seres inferiores, porque la verdad es que ellos pueden hasta ser más inteligente que tú. Más hábiles y más astutos. No comentas los mismo errores, hijo –me dijo mi padre ese día.

Luego de que mi padre me relatara su historia, bajé corriendo y abracé a cada elfo doméstico que vi. Lloré y lloré, fui a ver cada muggle que había insultado, les pedí perdón y ayudé a otros muggles. Estaba profundamente arrepentido. Empecé a creer que era una criatura vil y despiadada. Pero mi madre me dijo que un error lo cometía cualquiera y que lo importante ahora era estar arrepentido y tratar de arreglar las cosas. Cuando conocí a Albus, pensé en lo que había hecho y me sentí fatal. No podía creer lo que había hecho. A quiénes había idolatrado durante un corto periodo de mi vida. Pero tu hermano siguió tratando de ser amigo mío y yo intenté dejar atrás eso. Pero cuando te conocí, Lily. Fue diferente. No quería estar cerca de ti porque pensé que te contaminaría. Tú eras pura. Un alma pura. Y cuando dijiste que me querías, me sentí dichoso, pero pensé que no lo merecía…

-Tú mereces eso y mucho más –susurró Lily y se puso de puntillas para besarlo suavemente.

Lily rodeó su cuello y Scorpius colocó sus manos en la cintura de ella. Entonces la joven empezó a besar su cuello. El chico gimió y besó el lóbulo de la chica, haciendo que se estremezca. Ambos respiraron agitadamente y sus cuerpos empezaron pedir a más…

-Lily, deberías volver a tu habitación –musitó Scorpius.

Lily asintió, pero no pudo evitar sentirse rechazada.

-Te amo, Scorpius.

El chico gruñó y murmuró:

-Si sigues diciendo cosas como esas, no me responsabilizo de mis actos, Potter.

Lily sonrió y se marchó, yéndose a dormir.

-¡Hugo, deja la comida! –le regañó Maritza.

Lily entró a la cocina. Y Rose justo detrás de ella. Las dos jóvenes llevaban vestidos manga larga, con capas de viaje.

-Ya saben que tienen que hacer hoy ¿no? –murmuró Harry Potter.

Lily asintió, sonriendo ligeramente a su padre.

-Ya nos vamos –anunció Rose, sonriendo a todos en forma de despedida.

Ambas jóvenes se dirigieron a la puerta principal. Scorpius observó a Lily antes de verla desaparecer.

-Ssshhh –musitó Rose.

Lily asintió y sacó su varita. La joven había cumplido diecisiete hace unos meses, pronto entraría a su séptimo año de Hogwarts, o debería hacerlo.

-Buenos días, señorita –dijo uno de los magos, acercándose.

La capa cubría por completo el rostro de Rose, sus pecas y su cabello, dejando ver solo sus ojos.

-Sucia rata –respondió ella fríamente-, Dame lo que te pedí la última vez.

-Enseguida… -musitó él hombre.

Estaban en el callejón Knockturn. Lily observaba alrededor discretamente, la capa también cubría su rostro, excepto los ojos. Hacía deducciones de los compradores, de quiénes eran, cuando acudían y que información le podía servir a la Orden del Fénix.

-Siempre viene acompañada –comentó el hombre, reparando en Lily.

-No es de su interés mi persona, inmunda rata –espetó fríamente Lily.

La joven Potter había ensayado miles de veces, al igual que Rose, el papel que tenían y lo que debían interpretar. El hombre asintió, algo intimidado.

-Aquí esta lo que mi pidió…

Rose se lo quitó de las manos a aquel hombre y sacó unos galeones, entregándoselos.

-Para la próxima quiero más de lo mismo y un cuerno de unicornio negro –exigió la joven.

El intimidado vendedor asintió. Ambas continuaron su camino y pensaron en el hechizo que les permitía comunicarse a través de pensamientos.

"Ahora tenemos que ir por las ropas y luego por los libros" –pensó Rose.

Al entrar a una tienda oscura, varias cabezas se turnaron a verlas, pero continuaron con su postura orgullosa. Rose se acercó y ordenó a la vendedora:

-Quiero tres capas negras, tres azules, una verde y una roja para cada una. Del mejor material que tengan. Dos de las negras que sean de viaje y la otra sencilla. Lo mismo con las azules. La roja y la verde que sean de fibras naturales.

La vendedora miró a su asistente, que salió corriendo en busca de las capas. En menos de tres minutos, ya había regresado con una pila. Las puso sobre el mostrador y Lily hizo como si estuviera cerciorándose de que eran "pasables".

-¿Qué dices? ¿Sí? Bien. Ahora quiero vestidos manga larga, los colores de siempre, algunos vestidos de tirantes. Usted sabe, el pedido de cada semana. Pero añádele a mí pedido un cobertor de color celeste. Ah, y mi acompañante quiere un vestido de tirantes blanco.

En menos de cinco minutos, todo estaba listo, hecho en pequeños paquetes. Rose sacó su bolso en el que podía meter lo que sea y siempre había espacio. Lo metió y se lo colgó en el hombro. Ambas se marcharon, en busca de la librería.

-¡Oh, señoritas! Tenemos una colección nueva.

Rose comportó un poco más cortés con el vendedor. Tenía colecciones impresionantes de libros, incluso aunque eran de artes oscuras.

-¿Tendrá "Artes Oscura 7° año"? –preguntó Lily con indiferencia.

El vendedor asintió y le trajo el libro. Lily lo guardó en su bolso. Cuando terminaron con las compras, fueron a un rincón para desaparecer.

-Rose –murmuró Lily, cuando se aparecieron en la puerta de Grimmauld Place-, creo que deberíamos añadir más libros y visitar más tiendas.

-Tienes razón. Las personas y están empezando a sospechar…

**-Ñ-**

**Y aquí está el primer capítulo. ¿Podrían leer el pequeño inicio del prólogo de esta historia?:**

El último pasajero

**Disclaimer: Pasado en el Show Televisivo con el mismo nombre, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling. **

**Ariana Producciones presenta…**

La profesora terminó de ver el último video. Dirán, ¿Qué hace una bruja en una cabina muggle? Pues, es la profesora de Estudios Muggles. Sí, la de Hogwarts. Su sobrina era muggle, cuando fue de vacaciones a la casa de su hermana, vio que su sobrina se divertía mucho viendo por Internet un programa llamado "El último pasajero". Había sido producido hace más de diez años en Latinoamérica, y ahora había nuevas versiones.

-Señora, ya término su turno –le dijo un muchacho.

-¡Señora! –Chilló ella-, ¡Soy señorita!

-Uy, perdón –dijo él, divertido.

La profesora se paró y tomó su bolso, ofendida. Salió del lugar y entonces sonrió. Agarró su varita y se desapareció.

-Profesora Mackenzie, ¿Qué hace acá? –preguntó Minerva McGonogall.

La profesora se había aparecido en la casa de la actual directora de Hogwarts.

-Minerva, tengo una idea buenísima.

Ella suspiró y le hizo sentarse.

-… ¿Qué te parece? –preguntó la profesora de estudios muggles después de terminar de decirle lo que quería.

-No lo sé, Charlotte, ¿Es seguro?

-Vamos, será divertido.

McGonogall suspiró, pero asintió y sacó su varita, conjurando un patronus.

-Dile a los directores de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons que la directora de Hogwarts solicita su presencia el viernes a las ocho de la mañana.

**Continuará…**

**Gracias por los review. **


End file.
